Theme night at Fangtasia
by Ms Jolly Teacake
Summary: Pam started to notice the Fangtasia has been losing quite a bit of money,with the idea that her Progeny had thought of they decided to try and make some money for Fangtasia. A.N This was suppose to be part of my Tara one-shots but I had to many ideas for it so...I made it into it's own one-shot collection. I know summary sucks...but give it a try...
1. Introduction

**((A.N So this is going to be a small collection of One-Shots. I am not sure where this is going yet,but it gives me something to do. If anyone have any themes they want to see, e.g: Geisha night, maid night, lolita night, just tell me,since I know I will run out very soon.))**

* * *

All the employees of Fangtasia where sitting around one of the larger booths of the club,but even with it being so large a few of them had to stand, most of them where idly chatting about how they wonder what Pam had called them here for. The woman in questioned strolled into the club slowly her Progeny,Tara, walked by her side. The two vampire wore leather dress,Pam's was colored a dark red,while Tara sported a purple strapless one.

"Alright,I have looked over the profits Fangtasia is making," Pam started,looking over the group of people before growling." To say the least,I am not fucking happy!" She barked out,glaring at everyone at and surrounding the table. "We are making about ten percent less than last month!Think about how _**pissed**_ Eric would be if he _**ever **_saw the numbers!" Everyone ,excluding Tara,looked at the woman with a looked of terror on their faces. It was true,they knew it, not as many people where coming to the club anymore. Maybe humans have gotten sick of the usual goth atmosphere at the club.

"Now, Cupcake here," Pam used her head to indicate towards her Progeny who stood beside her on the right, "Thought of this nice idea,at first I thought it was idiotic but thinking about it, I think she thought of a wonderful idea. Why don't you tell them Cupcake."Pam order the dark-skinned vampire while crossing her arms over her chest. Tara nodded her head as she looked at everyone.

"Alright,now I am thinking, we have a theme night,ya know, spice shit up in the shithole." The young vampire murmured while looking at everyone for a moment before continuing. "I already have a few ideas for what themes,and since it's mostly women working here right now,I am sure we will attract new costumers." Tara explained,most of the women nodded,and the few males who worked there, just sat at the booth looking at Tara,not really sure what they should do or say. "Then it's settled,today we will get y'all measurements and shit for your customers and get this done." Pam nodded her head to confirm that this was going to happen,she looked at everyone,taking note of the confused look on some of the women faces.

"Wait? How many nights will this happen? And what type of themes? Are they Disney themes? Oh I love Disney!" One of the blond women blabbered out only stopping when she had to flinched slightly once she caught a glance of the look Tara at shot her ,it was a hard,annoyed look,one that screamed 'Shut your mouth or I shut it for ya,'. "We decided every Friday will be theme night,I don't know if it will be Disney,and does it look like I care if you like Disney? 'Cause if it does,I am sorry to bust you bubble,but I don't care,not one fucking bit.

"Alright,come on! We are wasting moonlight,get into the back so me and Sugar can take your measurements and then you get back to work!" Pam barked out as she and Tara walked into Eric's office."I'll call you back one by one,until then,get your asses to work. Darcee you work the bar tonight and Ginger...no Margret you handle the door." She told the workers, not bothering to look behind her,she knew they would listen since they didn't want to be drained,and because her voice left no room for arguments.


	2. Maid Cafe

((Alright,the first part of this little...thing...I am so happy right now,even if I am sick,I have some internet connection...Anyways,I don't know where this is going to be heading...I am just doing this for fun,now off to work on two days worth of 30 days of Tara...))

Headdress perfectly placed? Check.  
Dress clean,pressed and wrinkle free? Check.  
Make-up done for innocent effect? Check.  
Three inch high heels? White stockings? Garter in place? Check. Check. And check.

Tara stood up from the bed and adjusted her maid like dress. She glanced down to make sure that her black and white dress was in pristine condition. She was truly happy that her Maker was actually letting her go through with the Theme night,which would happen ever Friday,until Pam got sick of it. "Cupcake,are you really fucking serious that I have to wear _this_?" Pam asked as she walked out of the bathroom. The tall blond sported a dress similar to Tara's but hers was colored black and a soft pink. Not something Tara pictured Pam in. "Yes,Pam,ya do."Tara told her as she fixed her hair,which was styled in soft ringlets.

The older vampire growled as she adjusted her black stocking before running her fingers though her blond locks. "Alright Cupcake,it's time to go...this better be a good night." Tara rolled her eyes as she reapplied her soft red lipstick. "I will." Was all she said as she followed Pam downstairs and outside before taking off to Fangtasia.

"I've been meaning to ask you this," Pam turned to look at Tara once they arrived at the club. Surprisingly to Pam there was quite a line forming in front of the club when they arrived,"Where the hell did you get this idea?" Tara rolled her eyes as she heard the cat call from behind her before answering her Maker. "It's something that is really big in Japan,make a ton of money plus a huge attraction."Tara explained as she unlocked the door and pulled it open,once Pam walked in she followed,closing the door behind her.

"Well it better." Pam mumbled under her breath as she looked around the club. During the day while the two of them was at ground,the club had be turned into something a little more...well a...Pam really couldn't really explain it,all she could say that the club really didn't look like Fangtasia. The usual dim lighted club was now brighter since some of the lights was turned on full blast. "I am impressed." Pam said as she walked around  
slowly,getting a good look of everything. "Not what I expected." Tara stiffed a chuckle as she leaned against the bar. "Yeah,they did a nice little job on this." She leaned her head back,glancing at the clock above the liquor. "Club opens in an hour and there is already a line a mile long." Tara mused smirking. Pam rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her Progeny. "Yeah,yeah. Wipe the smirk off your pretty little face Cupcake, it can still be a big pile of shit at the end of this." It was Pam turn to smirk as she saw Tara frown.

Fifteenth minutes was all the time the two had alone before employees of Fangtasia started piling in the club. Once Pam made sure everyone was there she walked up to where Eric's throne was. "Alright!" She bellowed out,getting everyone's attention. "We have a half an hour till opening hour and tonight has promises of being one of our busiest night this month! So unlike your usual tasks like dancing on the table and shit ,you will be like a maid,you will have at least three tables at a time,and you will get them whatever they want with a smile on your fucking face! This rules are to be followed by everyone,including Cupcake and I,do you understand?" She looked around as she was answered with a wave of 'Yes' and 'Yes sir!'. "Good,now make sure you clothing is nice and straight. Also make sure you make up doesn't make you look like a total whore." With those words she shot a look towards one of the brunettes.

Once everyone was situated and the clock struck 8 pm,the doors where open,the workers of Fangtasia where swarmed with patrons,most them where men no surprise there. Like Pam had said before,there was at least three tables per maid. Pam inwardly growled as she approached one of the tables she had,the men she had to serve was complete pigs! "Here's your True Blood,_sir_" She bit out though clenched teeth. She sat the bottle down and walked away,but not without the vampire smacking her on the tush. The angry blond marched up to her Progeny who was serving three humans. "Princess,we need to have a little talk,_now_" Tara sighed as she sat the beers on the table and followed Pam towards the office. "Okay,I am glad we are getting business,but these men here are PIGS! And I am saying this! So that is a big statement!" Pam yelled as she leaned against Eric's desk. Tara sighed,but nodded her head."Yeah,yeah I know these fuckers are pig,but shit Pam,we have made double what we usually make a single night!" Tara walked over to her Maker and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Double Pamela!" Pam groaned as she shook her head but sighed,she couldn't lie...double was good.

"Fine,Princess! But next week,I get to pick the theme,and we are not going to this nice anymore!" She declared as she walked out of the office,grumbled.


End file.
